diffrent meetings
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: another version on how the inner and outer senshi met but,i'm using the dub names
1. prolouge-silve millenium falls

Prolouge the silver millenium falls  
  
Editors notes this uses the dub name but in princess form it's the japanese names  
  
  
  
one day queen serenity was in the palace talking to Luna and Chronos "we have no choice to stop queen Beryl we will need the help of the outers, the day came and went but even with eight senshi it still did no good all were killed except sailor Neptune and sailor Pluto "I an sorry princess Michiru and princess Setsuna you are going too" and they were sent to the future also 1,00 years later queen Beryl awakened thee have been found now it's time to find the others  
  
and so our story begins......  



	2. chapter 1-time arrives

Ch.1 time arrives  
  
note I am making this g-pg Uranus and Neptune won't be an item because they just met so to warn you Zoycite the male version is in here doing his thing with Kunzite deal with it!!!  
  
  
One morning Rei was in a hurry 'just my luck' she thought I' had to pick this up from Sarina 'now I'll be late to Mr. Snooze's class' as she was running she didn't see the girl in front of her and crashed into her "Sorry" said Rei as she ran off "I'm in a hurry" she made it just before the bell rang "Just in time, Rei "said the teacher "class we have a new student this is Trista Meiou, she just transferred everyone please make her feel welcome, sit next to Rei over there" "Hey" said Rei "I am sorry about running into you like that" "no problem" said Trista Later on Luna was at central control "Luna" said central control "help will be arriving soon, in the meantime pleas keep an eye on this person she is giving off weird readings" and they showed  
a picture of Trista Later on after school got out and Rei and Trista went to meet the others at the mall  
as Luna was walking there she heard a rustling sound and went to see it so she got to the mall late meanwhile at the mall a monster appered and started attacking suddenly the sailor senshi appeared meanwhile Luna had seen what happened then she noticed something a mark appeared on her forehead "no wonder central got weird readings, she is sailor Pluto" Luna did the back flip and a pen appeared "Take this and shout 'Pluto planet power' "I got it" said Trista "Pluto planet power" and with that her clothes melted in to the sailor outfit and a staff shaped like a key appeared in her hand "Dead scream" she whispered with out realizing it giving Sailor moon enough time to trash it "moon tiara action" shouted sailor moon and the monster was destroyed "welcome aboard" said Mercury "thanks" said Pluto as they turned to the others they noticed Mars and moon at it again "are they always like this?" asked Pluto "no" replied Luna "they are usually worse"  
  
THE END  
disclaimers: sailor moon belongs to who ever don't sue you will only get a broken playstation and some japananmation tapes  
  
oh I forgot to mention this is when Nephlite is alive sorry Jupiter and Venus fans but they are not in this story  



	3. ch 2-shake rattle and roll

Ch.2  
  
shake rattle and roll  
  
notes: to clear this up I made Sarena and Rei's schools go from elementary to high school.  
This is two weeks after time arrives.  
  
It was the usual routine in juuban Sarena was on her way to school late as usual, suddenly a motorcycle came by. "Excuse me " the biker said "I'm new can you tell me the way to Juuban school?" "I'm late there myself" said Sarena "come on I'll drop you there by the way my names is Amara" "nice to meet you "I'm Sarena" A few minutes later they arrived Sarena got detention again and Amara went to the office to register. "class" said ms. Haruna I like you to meet our new student Amara Tenoh, please make her feel welcome here". Meanwhile at lunch Sarena met up with Ami and Michelle (she already goes to this school besides for some reason I can't stand molly) "So that's the new student he looks pretty cute" "um Sarena" said Michelle "you should have been awake in class that's a 'her' not a 'him'. "oh" said Sarena shapelessly as both Ami and Michelle sweat dropped. After school Sarena, Michele Ami Rei and Trista went to study at the temple. This quickly deteriorated as Ami and Trista were the only ones studying and Rei and Sarina ended up in another tongue war. Just then Luna came barreling in "we have an monster attack at the race track transform and get down there" "Right" said Ami "Hey Rei Sarena knock it off with the tongue war at least until we get back" "MERCURY POWER" shouted Amy "MARS POWER" shouted Rei "PLUTO PLANET POWER" shouted Trista "MOON PRISIM POWER" shouted Sarena As they got there they saw the monster trashing the place and they saw a very ticked off Amara (her at the same track what does this tell you is going to happen) "dead scream" whispered Pluto and one by one the monster started getting the better of them suddenly all of Amara's anger caused a symbol to appear on her head "I better get the pen" said Luna as a transformation pen appeared "Quick Amara" said Pluto "if you really want to get back at the monster take the pen the cat has and shout 'Uranus planet power' "okay that monster will pay for trashing my bike URANUS PLANET POWER!" and Amara transformed into sailor Uranus as she started attacking it the words of her attack came to her "WORLD SHAKING!!" but the monster still wouldn't go down suddenly a sword appeared in sailor Uranus's hands and she charged at the monster with it "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" and the monster blew up and the crew powered down and as usual Rei and Sarina went at it again while the rest of the group met each other "welcome to a normal day in the life of the sailor senshi" said Trista dryly causing everyone to crack up laughing and agreed to meet the next day.  
  
Coming next: Instruments of destruction sorry I couldn't think of a better and if anyone reads this.....review for crying out loud   
  
  



	4. instruments of destruction

If you can't figure out who this chapter is about you seriously need to watch the end of the sailor moon s season or possibly sailor stars just to make it easier I am making Rei's school coed  
I might possibly do a rewrite of the season to have one of the outers at the beginning of the series in the review tell me who you want oh and if I do this and get to sailor stars I might get my facts mixed up  
because I haven't seen that season.  
  
It was a nice day and the senshi were off to school (to clear it up Rei and Trista go to the same school) "I am so tired" said Rei "me too" said Trista "why did that monster have to attack at three in the morning meanwhile there was a commotion at school just then they saw the class jerk Darien harassing Hotaru (oh yeah no tuxedo mask in this story I don't like him or Darien) just as he was about to throw another rock at Hotaru someone grabbed his arm and standing there was a very ticked off Trista (anyone that has seen an angry sailor Pluto knows what that's like) "Buzz off you freak now!" said Trista which instantly freaked out Darien "Hey" said Rei "isn't that the dork who will try to run around in the cape earlier" "Thanks" said Hotaru "no problem" said Trista "that guy harasses everyone and if you give him the evil eye he will give up on it." Later Rei Trista and Hotaru were walking to a tree to eat lunch when Darien ran by with his underwear on his head (I love tormenting him) just then the communicators went off "we have to go" said Rei "we kind of have an emergency, see you later." "Guys" said Ami "trouble at our school get over here." "MARS POWER" shouted Rei "PLUTO PLANET POWER" shouted Trista as they were leaving they didn't know Hotaru had overheard the whole conversation "wow they are the sailor senshi cool, I have to see what they are up to." At the battle the senshi were doing very lousy 'dead scream" whispered Pluto "fire soul" said Mars just then Hotaru showed up and hid behind some bushes suddenly the symbols of mars, mercury, Pluto and the moon lit up the senshi'' foreheads " What's going on" said Mars as the symbols faded "usually that is a sign that a senshi is nearby" "but why is my symbol still glowing" said Pluto "usually the one that has a flashing symbol after the rest have faded is in the same group so the person must be nearby." Suddenly Hotaru tumbled out of the bushes and a symbol was also flashing on her head "I'll be" said Luna "it's sailor Saturn" said Luna and she did the backflip and the transformation pen appeared "quick" said Luna "take this and shout 'saturn planet power makeup' "SATURN PLANET POWER" shouted Hotaru and she transformed in to sailor saturn and a glaive appeared in her hand  
and she went to fight the monster "silence glaive suprise" shouted saturn "moon tiara action" said sailor moon and the monster blew up "wow cool" said Uranus "another sailor senshi, welcome aboard." "Lets get together at the temple later" suggested Mars about two hours later when the whole group was together when the doorbell rang "i'll get it can you try to break those two up" said Amara referring to Sarina and Rei who were locked in another tongue war a few minutes later Hotaru came in "hi" said Trista "what are you doing here" "Well" said Hotaru "you wanted sailor saturn and here I am" this suprised everyone and caused the tongue war to temporarily stop "I know about Luna I heard her talking on my way here well welcome aboard" said Luna and the tongue war resumed as Luna explained everything to Hotaru  
  
next chapter is called "the outers are complete"   
  
oh yeah when I do ( ) it means I am putting in my own thoughts oh yeah don't flame me too much about Darien and the absence of Molly/Naru and Rei and Ami's spellings will fluctuate since it's the same name later  
  
  



	5. ch.5-the outers are compleate

Sailormoon belongs to whoever so do any other shows mentioned in this story don't send lawyers after me!!  
This is the last part of this series sorry but I have some others in the works and whoever said they aren't reading my fics anymore(you know who you are) I'm not going to stop writing because of the problem if six out of nine people say the story is cool that's enough for me well onto the story  
( ) means authors notes  
  
different meetings part four: the outers are complete  
  
One day Sarina and Michelle are walking home and notices the sad expression on Michelle's face "hey what's wrong?" asked Sarina "I've bee having this weird dream." Said Michelle "I'm standing there in this weird room in some kind of sailor suit this evil looking women is trying to kill me and these other three people but just as she is about to kill me that's when the dream ends but in the dream the people kept mentioning someone named Beryl." "well this is my street see ya Sarina." "bye Michelle." And with that Michelle and Sarina went off to their houses. At Sarina's house Luna was taking a nap when Sarina came running in "Luna wake up we have a problem Michelle keeps having dreams of queen Beryl what does it mean?" "Sarina if what you said makes sense." Said Luna after Sarina finished telling Luna about the dream Michelle had "that means Michelle is a sailor Senshi, judging by what I have seen I think I know which one try to bring her tomorrow after school if you can then I'll scan her." "Hey meatball head." Said Sammy as he came in "who are you talking too oh well dinners ready, don't inhale the food this time." So Sarina angrily stalked down to dinner "mom I was wondering if I could have Michelle come over after school tomorrow?" "sure thing." Said Sarina's mom The next day Sarina went to get Michelle but had to wait for her violin practice to get over. 'Wow she is pretty good ' Sarina thought to herself after the practice they went to Sarina's house and Michelle met Luna 'oh my gosh.' Thought Luna I was right "psst Sarina give this wand to her I think I know who she is." "okay Luna if you say so hey Michelle can you hold on to this pen for me it's very important." After that Michelle went home Meanwhile in the NegaKingdom ( I didn't know if I should have used negaverse or dark kingdom so I combined them) queen Beryl was in a very bad mood and was in the middle of yelling at Nephlite when she heard a commotion "oh Malachite" moaned Zoycite (to make people happy imagine Zoycite whichever gender you like.) "Oh Zoycite" moaned Malachite this gave queen Beryl the idea of what they were doing "knock it off!!!" screamed queen Beryl as she banged on the wall "now send your monster and please take those two with you so I can get some peace and quiet."  
A few minutes later they appeared in the park Meanwhile Michelle was walking home when she saw the sailor senshi run by "woah I have to see what this is about." Meanwhile the senshi were doing lousy every one except for Saturn and Pluto "blast" said Pluto " what is it's freaking weakness" just then Luna saw Michelle behind some bushes and a symbol appear on her head "quick Michelle hold the pen up and shout 'Neptune planet power' "Okay here goes Neptune planet power!" water ripped around Michelle for a few minutes when it stopped there stood a sailor senshi in an aqua colored sailor out fit and a mirror appeared in her hand "submarine reflection!" shouted Neptune "you guys every one combine powers and hit him in the arm." She said to the senshi that were slowly getting up "Moon tiara action!" shouted sailor moon as the tiara disintegrated the monster and Neptune powered down "welcome to the team." Said Hotaru as Sarina and Raye got into one of their classic tongue wars. "don't worry" said Trista "you will get used to that too."  
Meanwhile in the negaverse queen Beryl was in a very bad mood when she heard Zoycite and Malachite at it again finally having enough of she pulled out a house and turned the water on them and talked to herself "I feel much better now to my next plan."  
  
The end  
  
if anything offends anyone I am terribly sorry.  
  
Later   
  
outerwannabe  
  
p.s Try not to flame me too much  



End file.
